Prologue/Transporter malfunction
(Federation space, sector 478 along the Cardassian border) Both the USS Intrepid and USS Enterprise are in orbit around a Bajoran colony. Admiral's log stardate 6701.2, the Intrepid and Enterprise are in orbit of a Bajoran colony along the Cardassian border. (Planet surface) Admiral Kira, Doctor Elise McKennah and Captain Kadan are leading a survey team as well as trying to plead with the Bajoran colonist that fighting the Cardassian Union will only spark another war. Admiral, Captain we can't give into the Cardassian Union we must make them pay for what they did to our world that caused our ancestors to be forced off Bajor the colonist leader says as he looks at both Admiral Kira and Captain Kadan. That's all you care about is revenge, let me tell you about revenge, it will not help you will just end up starting a war with the Cardassians, the Federation is at war with the Terran Empire we can't deal with you and the Cardassians, the Cardassians are helping the Federation in our fight against the Terrans, forget about it move on says Typhuss as he looks at the Bajoran man. The colony leader looks at Admiral Kira. Admiral tell me how would you feel if your ancestors were forced off Earth by the Romulans in the 22nd century and your people were forced to become labor workers, and your women the escorts to the Romulan soldiers wouldn't you want revenge as well we can't forgive the Cardassians my great-grandfather died working in the mines and my great-grandmother died after she worked for the Cardassian soldiers we won't ever forgive the Cardassians their not trustworthy they'll betray the Federation again the colony leader says as he looks at Admiral Kira and Captain Kadan. You are a fool, go fight the Cardassians and die says Typhuss as he walks away from the Bajoran man. Kadan catches up with him. You know that they're angry there's a lot of grudge and hate between my people and the Cardassians Kadan says as she's walking with Typhuss. I understand that Captain, but revenge is not the answer your people need to move on and leave the past in the past, I'm tired of people who want revenge and revenge does no one any good nor does it help says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Kadan. She looks at him. Most of my people have learned to do that but the ones that were uprooted from my world have hatred in their hearts Kadan says as she looks at Typhuss. That's true but their whole life has become revenge says Typhuss as he looks at Kadan. Then they see one of the survey team members from the Intrepid injured and dusty as both Kadan and Typhuss go down to the area as Commander Sato is scanning him. What happened says Typhuss as he looks at the young officer. He gets up. I don't know sir I was just scanning for some information when I got covered in this the young officer says as he looks at Admiral Kira. You better beam back to the ship and have Doctor Loews take a look at that says Typhuss as he looks at the young officer. He nods and taps his combadge. Crewman Wilson to Intrepid one to beam up Crewman Wilson says as he's holding his wound. (Deck 4, transporter room 2) Crewman Wilson beams aboard the ship as a medical team looks at his hand. Let's get you to sickbay and get that uniform off you a medical officer says as he looks at Crewman Wilson. They head out of the transporter room as the chief looks at them. Sir, crewman Wilson has been taken to sickbay Chief Parson says as he speaks into com. Good, one to beam back says Typhuss over the com system. Aye, sir transporting now Chief Parson says as he inputs the commands into the console. Admiral Kira beams onto the pad as B'Elanna is waiting for him. Typhuss welcome back aboard are you all right? B'Elanna says as she looks at him. Typhuss walks off the transporter pad. No I'm not says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. You wanna tell me about it Typhuss B'Elanna says as they walked out of the transporter room. That Bajoran colonist leader wants revenge on the Cardassians, he's going to end up starting a war with the Cardassians says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at him. That's one reason I joined the Maquis I got tired of people who wouldn't help other people fight the Cardassians, but you already knew that when you were spying on us B'Elanna says as she looks at Typhuss. Meanwhile in the transporter room the console activates and Typhuss beams aboard but he's different and darker. I didn't spy on the Maquis, B'Elanna says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna.